Realisation
by Kawaii Kabu
Summary: ABANDONED "I didn't have a daughter back then." he said to himself. "That changes everything." What should he say to her when he made his eventual visit to the psychiatric ward? Final installment of Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Realisation

Kawaii Kabu

Don't own.

A/N: Wow, Well it's been a while since I've been on the Teen Titan's side of ... I've been majorly absorbed in Naruto fiction- and due to my latest completed peice of fiction being my biggest ever sucess as an author on this site I've decided to finally upload what I have of this, the final installment of my Teen Titans trilogy. This fic has been sitting half finished on my mum's laptop for the better half of a year... I think I'll have it done and dusted come Feb 2011.

**Note: For new readers, please read Return and My Child first, the story would make a lot more sense if you have.**

* * *

Beastboy stared at the blank wall. Occasionally he'd throw a rubber ball at it and it'd bounce right back into his waiting hand. Where was he? The training room. Who else was present? No one. Every single Titan had gone to visit Terra... even Raven. He was stuck here wondering why he didn't go. Terra was his girlfriend. They'd been together for the best part of two years... They were happy then.  
"I didn't have a daughter back then." he said to himself. "That changes everything."

What should he say to her when he made his eventual visit to the psychiatric ward?

.

Nightwing watched as Raven stared at Terra. Both girls looked a mess to be honest but Terra looked far worse... like she was haunted whereas Raven looked like she had died a little inside. Eventually the blonde girl spoke.  
"I'm sorry." Raven didn't respond. "For everything."  
"Sorry doesn't change what happened." Raven stated calmly. Since the funeral of her boyfriend Jared she'd been inhumanely cold. The only time the empath showed any emotion was when she was holding her infant daughter. If Jade wasn't around it'd be like the first few months the Titans were together as a crime-fighting team. After moments of silence Terra squirmed in her seat. "I forgive you." Raven said. "But not for everything." With that, the empath left the room leaving Terra in the room with her team leader.

"What was that about?" he asked, not fully understanding the conversation the two had.  
"She's forgiven me for taking Beastboy away." The blonde said, "At least... I think that's what she meant."  
"From what I heard she could've easily been talking about the accident."  
"I know."  
"We'll come by again next week. The doctor said you'll be ready to rejoin the team in a couple months if you keep making progress."  
"Ok..." Just as Nightwing was halfway out of the door Terra spoke again. "Will Beastboy come?" she asked him. Nightwing shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
"Oh..." Terra said sullenly, "Tell him I say 'hi'?" she questioned.  
"Yeah." With that Nightwing left the room.  
"Thanks." Terra said. She made her way to the hospital cot that was in her single room. The mattress was stiff, thin and uncomfortable but somehow she managed to fall asleep. Her dream? That Beastboy came to visit her with the other Titans.

.

Raven stormed past Beastboy in the corridor. Jade was hanging off of her hips; it seemed that since the funeral that was the most frequent position he saw his daughter in. When she reached the end of the corner she stopped and paused as though she just remembered something. He watched her.  
"She was asking for you today."  
"Who?"  
"Who else? Idiot."  
"Terra?" How shitty did that make him feel? His ex-girlfriend who had every reason in the world to hate Terra even went to visit his current girlfriend. He didn't have a single reason to be avoiding her and yet here he was, hiding in the familiar security of Titan Tower.  
"Yeah. She misses you." Raven laughed and carried on her journey, looked like she was heading down to the garage. "Raven don't be like that!" he called after her. Jade waved from her mother's hip with her one free hand- she appeared to be chewing her other fist.

"Cyborg, I need you to watch Jade for me. Raven stated.  
"Sure, why?" Cyborg slid out from below the T-car with a wrench enclosed in his fist.  
"Nightwing wants to talk to me... again..." the empath sighed. "He won't leave it the hell alone..."  
"I just don't see why you can't-"  
"You know why..." she replied. I can't just do that, I had a life out there."  
"Yeah, but you know we missed ya'..." Raven looked around the garage for a safe place to put Jade. Car, rocket and motorbike parts littered the floor as well as oil stains and Cyborg's tool box with half of its contents littering the floor.  
"Where should I put her? I am not leaving her on this floor while you're working on the T-car."  
"Uhh..." Cyborg sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, "Maybe you could get her car seat and..." Raven sent him a circuit frying glare "Or... _or_ we could just hang out in the front room?"  
"That sounds... safe." The cyborg stood up fully and wiped his face and gear with a rag cloth balanced on the T-car's antennae. When he was clean of, as Raven called it 'that car crap', she handed over Jade who decided it would be fun to see if she could pull out Uncle Cy's robotic eye. "If anything happens to her..."  
"You'll have me dead..."  
"No... I'd just confiscate your game station." she smirked.  
"Well you might as well kill me!" Cyborg complained, Raven left the room with a chuckle at her older brother s reaction. Despite being the oldest he was the second biggest kid... It was obvious who the biggest was.

After peeling Jade off of his replacement eye, Cyborg held her out at arms reach and sniffed the air.  
"Oh lord you smell nasty!" he exclaimed, "Raven! You left me with a stanky diaper!" But she was far gone by then. "Fu- I mean _frick_ my life." Yes, 'frick' was a suitable replacement for 'fuck'... damn children with their spongy brains. Best he played on the safe side... As far as he knew, Raven didn't approve of cursing around Jade, with his sailor's mouth it would be far too obvious who Jade picked up cursing from.

.

"That's my final offer Raven." Nightwing said. Crime rates were rising, Terra was currently unable to fight with the team and the Titans needed at least five members to work efficiently. For the past half hour he had tried to convince Raven to rejoin them.

Each time her answer was no.

"Well I'm not taking it. I have a daughter 'Nightwing' and she needs to be protected and be able to have a normal life, she can't have that if both of her parents are superheroes." The dark haired girl said. This irked the team leader more and more.  
"Don't you care about the civilians?" he accused.  
"I care about Jade more."  
"Raven. I've tried the nice way. I've asked you. Now I'm telling you. Join the Titans." he ordered.  
"No."  
"In that case we'll just have to lock you away." he said. "Identity fraud is a crime Raven."  
"If you do that to me what would happen to Jade?" Raven asked.  
"She'd go into care... or stay here with Beastboy and Terra raising her." Suddenly the air got tense.  
"What?" Raven hissed. She glared at Nightwing with such malice, "Don't you dare do anything like that to my child." She pushed her chair back from the table giving off a hell of an annoying screeching sound. "I'll join the Titans. If Jade gets hurt, you're next." With that she strode out of the room, but the menace still lingered in the air.

A certain Nightwing was regretting playing the baby card.

.

Jade giggled as Beastboy blew raspberries on her belly on the couch. She was very ticklish and loved the noise he made as well as his one-man-zoo trick. She even gave him a round of applause. The changeling was swelled with appreciation for his best friend and said best friend's date. Kida 'persuaded' Cyborg to leave Jade with Beastboy so that they could have some 'father- daughter time'. Time with Jade was definitely what he needed to keep his mind off of the Terra situation.  
"Ahh, you're a cutie in't ya?" he said tickling her sides with his gloved fingers. Jade kicked out with laughter catching him in the chin. He flew back with a yelp. "I was not expecting that." he said while Cyborg and Kida laughed at his reaction.  
"Hahaha! Your face!" Kida howled with laughter. Her body was aching from laughing- hell, her _diaphragm_ was killing her, she was leaning on Cyborg for support, he was doubled over holding onto his knees and whooping like a madman. Beastboy scowled. "C'mon! It wasn't that funny!"

The light atmosphere was shattered when Raven hastily headed towards the windows carrying a dark cloud that they could all feel. What surprised them all was that Raven was in her old Titan uniform.  
"You're back then?" Beastboy asked. Raven grunted in reply. "Oh-Kay then." He rolled his eyes and carried on the playing with his daughter until Kida's phone alarm went off.  
"Oh no! Elmo's world? Where's the remote? Me and- I mean- Jade is gonna miss today's episode!" The platinum blonde scooped up Jade and sat with the baby on her lap as she changed to abc kids. They just about made the title sequence. While the red puppet entertained Jade and Kida for half an hour Beastboy was spying on Raven... meaning he'd stare at her until she noticed, look away and then when the coast was clear continue staring.

"Stop staring at me." she ordered. "It's unnerving."  
"I can't help it. You look different." The changeling whined.  
"Well done Beastboy. Go have a cookie."  
"Can't... they aren't made vegan-friendly." he explained.  
"Sucks to be you then." Raven countered.

.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos._

_Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos_... It seemed as though it had been a lifetime since Raven had said those three magic words. Slipping into lotus position in the front room, just at sunset seemed like meditation couldn't have gotten better. Well... maybe it could have, it would have been easier for Raven to enter her mind without Elmo yelling in a high-pitched voice about how he loved his goldfish: originally named Goldfish, or his crayons and maybe if he should draw Goldfish with his crayons. It would have been easier to remain in her trance if Beastboy hadn't been staring at her. Once she entered her mind she'd noticed it had changed over the past two years... not drastically, but it had changed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was different.

Walking through the portals to each dimension was exactly the same. Happy was still in her flowery field with pink sky. Timid was hiding in her maze- as usual. Bravery was travelling through the realms looking for fights and ways to prove her bravery. Knowledge and Wisdom were in the library of her mind. Rage was locked up... or rather separated in her own dark world. Those annoying little birds were still there saying 'Turn back' before attacking intruders. It all seemed exactly the same but something was not right. Reaching what she thought was the portal leading out of her mind, Raven entered a new realm. It was a lilac coloured room. In it an emotion with a matching cloak was comforting Timid, and baking cookies for Happy.  
"Eh?" Raven asked herself. "The hell are you?"  
"She's Affection!" Happy squealed. "She takes care of all of us." the pink emotion smiled away before continuing to down the fresh chocolate chip cookies and warm milk. After Happy's joyous little outburst the new emotion noticed the baffled Raven.  
"Oh dear! Sit down. Would you like a cookie? Milk? Orange juice?" Raven just went along with the fussing emotion and in the end sat with Happy at a table probably long enough to seat all of her emotions, good and bad, waiting for 'Affection' to present her with cookies and OJ.  
"How long has she been here?" Raven hissed across the table. Happy put her finger to her chin and started tapping while her eyes roamed the top of her head.  
"I'd say about a year and a bit... She used to just _be_ 'Affection' but then we-I mean you had a baby and she was like 'whoosh- metamorphosis'... now she covers love and stuff too."  
"Ok. That's enough for today, I'm leaving." With that Raven brushed past her emotions and entered the final portal that lead to the outside world.

.

When she opened her eyes Beastboy was there waiting. The sun had just set. He looked at her pleadingly before finally asking her the question he had obviously held in while she was meditating- at least he hadn't disturbed her like he normally would've.  
"Can Jade sleep in my room today?"  
"No."  
"Awe c'mon!"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Ok..."  
"Really?"  
"No!" This carried on for about half an hour, Beastboy didn't look like he was ready to give up yet and Raven looked as though she would snap his head off if he asked one more time. Beastboy and Raven's childish argument was also starting to irk the other Titans and Kida. Finally Kida took Beastboy's side and ended the argument.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE RAE LET HIM HAVE THE KID FOR ONE NIGHT!" Raven pouted in a very un-Raven way. She crossed her arms and stared into space.  
"Fine." she said glaring at Beastboy as he did a Victory dance around the front room.

.

Two hours later Raven was somewhat glad that someone else was caring for Jade while she got to do things she wanted to do, for instance, she was able to take a _long_ bubble bath with Radox lavender oil, she read through her favourite book of short Victorian Gothic stories and managed to end the day with some light meditation. The empath was just drifting off to sleep. It was her alien friend.  
"What Star?" she said rubbing her eyes.  
"Um.. I believe Beastboy is in need of assistance." The alien princess stated. Raven sighed- she knew it was too good to be true- slipping on a pair of slippers that matched her pyjamas she headed down the hallway. She heard a particular wail and knew exactly what Beastboy needed help with.

Beastboy was pacing the room trying to sooth his crying daughter. He tried funny faces, stories and funny noises. Everything made it worse- he was beginning to doubt his 'awesome skill' of understanding children. Jade's cries got louder and louder, her little face got redder and redder, but he wasn't about to call Raven and let her see how horribly he was handling the situation.  
"Looks like you need help." The very girl he wasn't very pleased to see said.  
"Oh my God. Were you watching us? You have a camera on her don't you!" he accused. How did she know Jade was crying so badly? Raven sighed and muttered 'idiot' under her breath but he still heard her.  
"No. Starfire told me you were having some difficulty."  
"I'm doing fine." Beastboy said haughtily- his pride wouldn't let him admit he was clueless to this woman. Raven silently observed him for a moment or two while Jade continued to yell and scream in his sensitive ears. "Ok. Help me out here. The funny faces aren't working."  
"That's because she's tired." How stupid did he feel? That would be obvious. "Lie down on the bed." Raven ordered him. When he did so she placed Jade in such a way that the little girl's ear was just above her father's heart. Soon Jade's cries were nothing more than whimpers as she listened to the calming heartbeat lullaby. "Now rub her back like this." Raven said demonstrating. Jade let out a small yawn and closed her heavy lids. "and let her hold one of your fingers or your thumb."  
Beastboy took over and Raven watched Jade's face. Already being so relaxed from her early 'me-time' she found it easy to fall asleep in Beastboy's room. Soon mother and daughter were asleep and Beastboy turned to smile triumphantly at Raven only to notice her slow breathing and closed eyes.  
"What, is everyone but me tired?" he asked himself.

.

It was nearing midnight when a nurse wheeled Terra to the psychiatrist s office. The girl could walk but they didn't want to 'put a strain' on her. Dr. Clayton often conducted their meetings at around midnight. Terra had a feeling the man was nocturnal or something.  
"She is here sir." the nurse said after making sure Terra was seated on the chair facing the doctor's desk. On her way out she turned off the main light. A red glow came from the jewel that Dr. Clayton was always swinging on a chain.  
"Hello again Terra." he said in a deep voice. His obsidian eyes penetrated her sapphire ones and soon she was under a trance.  
"Master Blood." Terra said in an alien voice.  
"Tonight will be one of our last sessions." he said. "Do you remember what you must do?"  
"Find the Gem."  
"And then?"  
"Bring her to you."

* * *

A review I received from an anon. reviewer in the story before this sort of shook my confidence as a writer. It made me doubt my writing a little, I'm not going to lie, so instead of reviews, I would like to ask everyone reading this to take the time to give me some constructive criticism. It'll help me grow and improve as a writer and also hopefully make the story I'm telling easier to comprehend/enjoy/etc.

**Remember: if you have read Return and My Child this story will make more sense to you and I won't have to explain backstories and such.**


	2. Chapter 2

Realisation

Kawaii Kabu

A/N: Hey guys, my bad for the epic wait. I had laptop problems, then coursework and uni application deadlines. THEN I didn't feel like writing for a while due to some family issues. Everything I sort of cleared up now, my Godfather even got me a new laptop for when I go to Uni (HELLS YEAH)... although I'm pretty sure I'll spend most of my time on the Sims 3 instead of schoolwork... Again. Sorry for lateness. I'm midway through chapter 7 as it is. So expect the rest up soon.

* * *

Melvin had finally received news on Raven's whereabouts. Yesterday Bumblebee called her into the conference room and informed her that Raven was back in the tower. The only female member of Titans East didn't get to continue the debriefing and the pre-teen psychic had rushed out of the room in order to pack her bags. She was going to Jump city.

Right now she was on the train with Bobby. No one sat near her, they could probably tell something was weird when a shady looking character tried to talk to her he was mysteriously hit over the head- Bobby was a protector after all.

Morning entered Raven's room at 6 AM. Normally the empath would have been woken by the sun- it was a natural alarm clock. However, the placement of Beastboy's room meant he didn't get any sunlight until around midday. When the empath woke up she was squashed to the wall, Beastboy liked to spread out on his bed. Jade was still sleeping serenely on his chest; both changeling and infant seemed to be ignoring the light that poured into the blue room from the bare window.

Raven sat up, bumping her head on the bottom of the top bunk. She cursed quietly and someone chuckled.  
"He, you just hit your head." Beastboy said lazily. He opened one eye to look at Raven and grinned. "That's why I'm on this side of the bed, you don't hit the bottom here." he boasted.  
"What's the time?" Raven asked, there was no clock- at least a visible one.  
"Probably midday... maybe... I think..." Beastboy answered with a yawn. He closed his eye and once started to snore lightly. Raven crawled over him, careful not to disturb Jade who had a late night and _needed_ extra sleep and walked out of the room in order to shower and continue her morning routine.

The big T was finally in sight. A few civilians had recognised the pink-clad blonde girl as the superhero trainee but no one dared approach her in fear of the giant teddy bear who was following her around the city.  
"Look Bobby! We're here!" Melvin said excitedly to her best imaginary friend. The bear nodded its head. He picked up Melvin and placed her on his head- he then walked down the special road route to Titan Tower built especially for Cyborg's T-car.

Raven stepped out of her shower to find a pink superhero on her bed.  
"Melv-"  
"RAVEN!" the little girl yelled before pouncing on the closest thing to her mother. The little girl did not seem to want to let go. Raven felt some of the emotions Melvin was going through- relief, happiness, and warmth- and hugged the little girl back.  
"I hear you're a trainee-Titan." she said. Melvin blushed with pride.  
"Yeah... Bumblebee's nice but Nightwing said I really needed to see you about controlling psychic powers."  
"He has a point there. Well, you go wait in the front room- I'll get dressed and we'll start lesson number one."  
"Ok!" the blonde chirped. She skipped down the hallway leaving Raven to change into uniform.

Raven sighed as she combed the tangles out of her hair. The dye was washing out- not that it mattered now that she was a Titan again. Not leaving the Tower except for visits to Terra had made her skin paler. She was looking as she did before- yet at the same time she looked like a different person. She slipped into Kida's design and walked out of her room to teach her pupil.

"Awww- she's so cute!" she heard Melvin say. "She's like a little girl-Teether." It seemed that Beastboy and Jade had finally left their room.  
"I know right?" Beastboy boasted, "Takes after her old man." Melvin giggled.  
"You're not old!" she protested.  
"Yeah but I am cute. Have you seen 'The Face'?" When Melvin shook her head no Beastboy transformed into a kitten and leapt onto the couch purring and giving off cute kitten vibes. Jade loved- no she loves cats. She loved pulling their tails, she loved patting-no hitting their heads and she liked to stroke them so much that the pressure caused them to be pinned to the floor. Beastboy had never turned into a cat in front of Jade before... the second she grabbed onto his green kitten tail and pulled him towards her he learnt that until she was old enough to treat a cat properly... he wouldn't use the form that had won over so many arguments. Melvin laughed at Beastboy's howl and even Raven cracked a smile- well, it was more of a twitch of the sides of her mouth.  
"I recommend learning things about Jade." Raven said as she scooped up the infant. "Has she had something to eat yet?" Beastboy returned to his original form.  
"No..." he replied. Melvin sat up straight and looked puzzled.  
"Raven... is that /your/ baby?" she asked.  
"Yes." Raven replied.  
"Then how come she looks so much like that other girl? You know the one who I sang Karaoke with." Raven froze. Did her own daughter really not look like her at all?  
"I don't know." Raven said slowly... like the words were foreign to her. "Maybe we should start with meditation?" Raven suggested putting Jade into Beastboy's lap. There was a slight strain in Raven's voice but Beastboy was the only one to notice it- he didn't have super-hearing for nothing. While Melvin got into position Beastboy approached Raven.  
"You ok?" he asked.  
"Fine." she said crisply. "Why?"  
"Y'know... it just seemed like what Melvin said affected you a bit."  
"Everything is fine." the empath insisted through gritted teeth.  
"That means everything /isn't/ fine." Beastboy sang but he quickly fled in order not to feel her wrath.

It was a /really/ good thing that she was helping with meditation first.

Terra stretched her aching muscles. Whatever her psychotherapist was doing it was working. She had finally found some kind of peace since the accident. It wasn't causing her nightmares anymore. Soon she'd be back kicking bad guy butt on the streets with her boyfriend and teammates.  
"I wonder what he's doing right now." she mused.

"Well, so long as Rae knows you're taking Jade out."  
After five minutes of arguing the point that it was unsafe to ride with Jade on a moped Beastboy had scored the T-car keys off of Cyborg. The mechanical man had warned him that if his 'baby' or Jade was hurt in that Beastboy would in fact 'enter a world of pain on a whole different plane' while he and Raven would 'open up a can of whoop-ass' on the changeling.

Beastboy was /finally/ going to visit his girlfriend. He'd have to explain everything and he was pretty sure that Terra was clueless about Jade- so him walking in with a baby would be a surprise on its own. While in the garage he noticed that A) there was no baby seat and B) He would have to go up to Raven's room for the Car seat/carrier and that meant trespassing on Raven and getting blasted to another dimension for not asking her permission to take Jade outside the Tower. He couldn't leave Jade in the car while he 'poofed' there like Nightcrawler from X-men (he'd really just transform into a fly or another insect- he didn't possess Nightcrawler's ability of transportation). There was only one thing to do.

"St~ar?" Beastboy sang, "Do you think you could get Jade's car seat from Raven's room for me?" The alien princess was the only one on the team who Raven wouldn't purposely hurt- she was a far too innocent, naive, cheerful, orange blur for anyone to get angry at, accept of course for villains and henchmen- but they tasted star bolt and green alien laser anyway.  
"Oh! Of course. You must be doing the 'father-daughter' bonding rituals. I shall be back momentarily." and with that the alien princess floated away. She was so innocent Beastboy almost felt guilty for using her to save his own skin... then he remembered what Raven would do to him if she caught him in her room /or/ taking Jade out.

He thought she'd definitely kill him if he took Jade to see Terra... so he hoped Raven would never find out.

"Miss Terra looks like you have a couple of visitors." one of the nurses chirped. Terra looked up from the magazine she was reading... A visitor? At this time of the week? It couldn't be the Titans... they always came on Sunday without fail. Well, the majority of the Titans. Terra looked towards the door to see who the mysterious visitor and hoped to God that it wasn't some reporter.

The blonde was shocked and overjoyed when Beastboy poked his head into a corner. Overjoyed because hey- finally her boyfriend had come to visit. Shocked because he walked in with a baby on his arm.

"Gar... Why do you have that little girl-Melvin's brother with you?" Terra asked suspiciously. Beastboy chuckled nervously.  
"Uh... Terra... this is Jade- not Teether."  
"Ok..."  
"She's my daughter." Terra laughed and patted his shoulders.  
"That's funny Gar. I knew you'd cheer me up in this hospital." she moved in to hug him, expecting him to have his signature cat-like grin plastered across his face but he looked dead serious.  
"T. I'm serious. I'm a dad."  
"Then why isn't she /green/?"  
"I guess she takes after her mom like that..." Beastboy shrugged. "But she's got my eyes and my hair was blond before I went all green."  
"So who's her mom? I can't be me-duh... you haven't been cheating on me have you?"  
"Terra, you heard about Raven since you came here right?"  
"Nope... not really, I know she's back on the team. That's about it. Oh- and she forgives me for something."  
"Well, I'm not really sure how to tell you this but... Raven is Jade's mom." Terra's eyes grew as big as dinner plates.  
"You are shitting me." She said. "You have /got/ to be shitting me." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "If the kid is one... Beastboy Raven was pregnant when she left!"  
"Yeah I know... I'm not an idiot."  
"Obviously you are. If you're going to break up with your girlfriend for someone else you /don't sleep with them and knock them up/!" Terra ranted.  
"Hey I didn't know she was pregnant, ok."  
"Yeah but still! It's like /common sense/! Oh God. She must think I am /such/ a bitch." Terra said to herself. "You know what Gar? You and I need a break. I think we should take one... right now."  
"What for?"  
"I need to think about things, and you have a daughter. Do the math." with that Beastboy and his offspring left the room.

"What the hell!" Beastboy cursed in the T-car. Jade stared at him curiously from her car seat. "Eh, don't worry Jade. Daddy's just a /freaking idiot/ who doesn't understand women." The ride home was quiet. Jade stared at the world outside as Beastboy moped over the sudden end of his relationship. Things just decided to get worse as he neared the road built especially for the T-car.  
"When you get home Rae is gonna kick your ASS man. I thought you said she was cool with you taking Jade out!" Cyborg was on one of the many screens on the T-car's dashboard.  
"Great..." Beastboy muttered. "Like this day keeps getting better and better."

He entered his room with Jade in arms and was greeted by a pissed Raven. The empath was sitting on the bottom bunk, staring holes through his body. He felt like a teenager getting caught by his parents after sneaking out of the house.  
"Uhh... hi." He started lamely. Jade 'maaaa'd and kicked him a few times in the ribs leaning forward towards Raven. The young woman didn't look as though she was moving from her spot at all so Beastboy cautiously inched forwards arms outstretched with Jade. When he was close enough Raven took Jade from him, cuddled the infant and trapped him with a powers.  
"Where did you take her?" She asked. Beastboy probably would have been less scared if she had shouted at him, but no, she was quiet, monotone... basically the Raven from the beginning of Teen Titans had come back.  
"I went to visit- Terra?"  
"Why did you take my daughter."  
"She's mine too..." Beastboy argued. One look from Raven shut him up.  
"I'm her mother. I /need/ to know where she is got it?" When Beastboy nodded in understanding she stood up and walked towards the door. "And don't take her out to see your girlfriend ever again." She spat. Damn. Looked like despite how 'well' everything appeared Raven still despised the both of them.  
"She thinks I'm a douche." He said. Raven stopped for a moment. Raven nodded.  
"Can't disagree with her there."  
"And I'm sorry... you know... for being a douche to you."  
"Whatever." Raven was just about to turn the corner when she was halted by a pair of green arms encircling her waist. "What are you doing?"  
"I am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you like that." he whispered down her neck. The hot air sent electricity up and down Raven's spine. "I shouldn't have started two timing, I shouldn't have taken your virginity like that, I shouldn't have dumped you the time and place and way I did, and I shouldn't have let you think I didn't care about you enough for you to leave."  
"I didn't leave because you didn't care for me." Raven scoffed. "I left because being a superhero and a mother does not mix well. I don't need your pity anyway. What's done is done and if you think that the past few weeks and that little speech you just gave is going to change- you are sadly mistaken. Don't take her out again. You only get one warning."

Melvin's first day meditation went well as far as Raven was concerned. They'd been meditating for about two and a half hours before /and/ after lunch and Melvin hadn't fidgeted at all. She hadn't even noticed the sun starting to set- right now she was telling Melvin about Jade and asking about her two other 'children'.  
"And Jimmy lost his first tooth last week and the tooth fairy gave him a /whole/ dollar. 'Course I'm the only one who noticed the tooth fairy was /actually/ Bumblebee." the blonde girl said.  
"That's nice of her." Raven said with a slight smile. "I better go and take Jade from Beastboy, it's nap time- knowing him he'll have her up all day." She got up from the table and headed to Beastboy's room where she was certain the changeling and her daughter were.

Sure enough there were Beastboy and Jade. Raven was surprised because Jade was actually knocked out on the bed breathing heavily. A pillow was at her side to prevent her rolling off the edge of the bed... Maybe Beastboy did know about childcare. Sitting at the edge of the bed was Beastboy with his Walkman on- Raven was sure she heard the distinct guitar chords of the acoustic version of Heartless by Kris Allen. He looked mopey- like the time no one believed him about Terra coming back... only ten times worse. She picked up on his dark cloud immediately and the feeling of heartbreak she had nursed almost two years ago washed over her, only this time, she wasn't the one experiencing the emotion.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, trying to be as neutral as possible- trying not to let him detect the hint of worry and empathy in her voice.  
"Nuthin'." he replied.  
"Ok." Raven said quietly, she began to leave Beastboy alone in his emo world when he stopped her. She was almost halfway out of the door when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in. While she was confused he held her in an awkward bear-hug. "What are you doing?" she asked him.  
"I think Terra broke up with me." he mumbled into her shoulder. "Just 'cuz I've got a kid." Raven didn't know whether he wanted to be comforted or if he was just informing her that he was now single. She didn't try to awkwardly pat or rub his back while he clung to her, she didn't even try to get away from his vice grip. She just stood there.

They stood like that for about three minutes. Not moving. Raven seemed to have held her breath throughout the whole ordeal and Beastboy was breathing heavily enough for the both of them. It had been a long time since someone had hugged her. The last hug she got was before- no. No. She wouldn't think about it, not if she didn't want to be reduced to tears and collapse taking all of the light bulbs in Titan Tower with her.  
"Garfield... let go of me." she ordered. When he finally backed off she took a big breath, exhaled then walked into her room. No doubt for meditation. On the plus side- it looked like Beastboy had Jade for another night.

Beastboy sighed. What an eventful day. What was he expecting Raven to do anyway- welcome him back with open arms? If he was her he wouldn't want himself back either. That's probably why she was so awkward during their one-sided hug- she was stiffer than a board. Not wanting to disturb Jade he climbed to the top bunk and lay down staring at the ceiling. Yet again he sighed. Both girls he'd ever dated probably both hated him. Raven on account of him being a dick, Terra on account of being a dick to Raven. Why didn't girls and the 'rules' of dating come in a manual? It would have made things so much easier to understand. At the time of Jade's conception Raven was his current girlfriend- they loved each other... or were in love with each other because there was a difference between the two phrases.

Their anniversary was different... They had the tower to themselves; they had the regulation romantic meal and watched the sunset. Raven had blindfolded him and led him to her room, when she'd undone the blindfold primal instinct took over. What sane guy would turn down his girlfriend if she was straddling his lap in next to nothing planting kisses down his neck?

No sane man. That's who.

Then again... those men wouldn't have forgotten the most /basic rule/ of having sex- Unless you're planning a family use a freaking condom! Did he regret it though? A part of him did- a whole lot of drama would have been avoided if he'd used a condom. But then there was the bigger part of him that had already warmed to the idea of parenthood and had embraced it. He loved Jade. That he knew for sure- he was her father, how could he /not/ love her? She was half him. She looked like he had before he'd gotten bitten by that infected monkey. You could say a part of him loved Jade because she was what he used to be- a normal, happy child.

Jade started to whine in her sleep, which meant she'd be waking up soon. If she couldn't see someone when her eyes opened she'd scream down the tower for someone to care for her. Babies needed company like that he'd concluded.

The moment she entered her room candles were lit. Melvin was sitting on her bed in lotus position, eyes closed, breathing slowly. If it were any other person Raven may have snapped at the invasion of her privacy. It seemed that the young psychic was in tune with Raven as she had lit the Rosemary and Thyme scented candles and had laid them in the four corners of the room. The strong scent filled her nostrils and almost immediately soothed her emotions, preventing them from bursting out as body-racking tears or as a fit of anger.  
"Wanna talk about it?" Melvin questioned innocently.  
"I wouldn't want to worry you or anything."  
"Well when your mood changed from admiring to fear I was already worried for you." the girl said. "Besides, talking about things helps... haven't you ever watched Dr. Phil?" Raven cracked a smile at the child's wisdom.  
"You're not going to give up until I tell you are you?"  
"Nope." Raven sat down on the bed and held a cushion to her chest. She was still stuck living as 'Rachel'- other than meditating she hadn't really done anything Raven would normally do. Melvin stretched out on the bed as though Raven was going to tell her a bedtime story. "So... you wanna start?"  
"It all started three and a half years ago. After my Father's banishment I was able to feel more freely, eventually I found something different about Garfield... he was- well he appeared to me... cute." Raven paused as if she was figuring out what really happened next. "And Terra was a statue... so Starfire convinced me to tell him... so I did... and we went on a test-date."  
"And?"  
"It sucked...paparazzi followed us everywhere, things were awkward, girls kept coming up to flirt with him and I was kind of ignored.  
"So how'd you end up together if the test-date sucked?"  
"He made up for it..." Raven said, her eyes were cloudy with nostalgia, "The next weekend he took me to a small island and we had a picnic. He actually got me to laugh- he'd tripped over a log into a muddy puddle that was bigger than we estimated- I laughed for about a minute and nothing exploded- then he pulled me in with him."  
"EW!"  
"We came back soaked... but from the second he heard me laugh- he just kept trying to make me laugh. Six months later he asked me to be his girlfriend."  
"So you said yes."  
"And we were happily dating for about a year."  
"And then?"  
"Terra came back and I wasn't the one he wanted anymore. After he left me I found out I was pregnant."  
"So how come Jade's not green?"  
"I'm clueless Melvin. I can't figure him out. When he hugged me today I wanted to hug him back but then I remembered how I was dumped like last week's paper."  
"So do you still love him?"  
"Of course I do. But I hate him at the same time. I'm not getting hurt again- so I'll just keep away from him."  
"I don't think it works like that..." Melvin said. "I've read a lot of books and seen a lot of movies and that just complicates things. You guys need to talk- that always works in the movies."  
"Yeah, but what do I say? 'Sorry for keeping your daughter a secret, indirectly being the cause for your break up and oh- by the way I still love you'?"  
"You never know... that could work." Melvin argued. "Did you know that 'love' is actually your brain drugging you with hormones so you don't see the other person's flaws and relate the feeling of happiness with them?"  
"No Melvin. I did not."  
"Well, now you do."

In the end Raven never told Beastboy how she felt. When she wanted to see Jade she asked Melvin to go and pick her up from Beastboy's room... There was no way she would face the awkward tension between the two Titans. The pig-tailed girl waited at the door for Beastboy to stop tickling Jade. In between the giggles she got impatient.  
"I'm Waiting here." she sang leaning against the door. Beastboy smirked and led Jade to Melvin. The toddler caught onto the bottom of her skirt and gurgled some sort of greeting. "Hi~ cutie pie!" Melvin chirped as she whirled up the little girl. Before she left she beckoned Beastboy to stoop down to her level. "She still likes you, you know. So be nice."

* * *

Probably wasn't worth the long wait. I'mma try and finish this before my 18th birthday comes up, because I've a shitload of revision to do to make sure I actually get a place at my top Uni. Peace out. Constructive crit. please


	3. Chapter 3

Realisation

Kawaii Kabu

Once again. Updates are late. My apologies. Got no excuses, I'm just lazy.

* * *

Today was Terra's return to the Titans from the psychiatric ward. The Titans- like the rest of the city wanted to celebrate. Cyborg, being Cyborg suggested a Titan party, because according to the metal man 'there ain't no party like a Titan's party'- most people didn't know this, but Cyborg had just slightly edited a once popluar song by S Club 7 to suit the reasoning for his partying behavior. There would be food, music, drinking, dancing and maybe kareoke- because ever since Beastboy's birthday it had proved to be a_ huge _sucess amongst the heroes. And it would 'create a new level of epic parties'.

All Titans- except the underaged- were invited to come. Raven protested that she'd just go and hang with Kida, Jade, Melvin and her brothers, but Nightwing refused her permission saying: "We need to celebrate her recovery as a _team_." So Raven's plan was to a) get drunk and then b) use her intoxication as an excuse to leave the party. Starfire and Kida had dragged her shopping for a dress for the occaision. They forced her into a _very_ little black dress which just about covered her behind, it was short enough that if she bent over you would be able to see her underwear. To accompany this LBD, Raven wore a pair of Kida's abnormally high heels, when Kida was not around they were referred to as 'hooker heels' or 'stripper heels' because it just looked like the nine inch heel you'd expect to see on the corner of the red light district or circling a pole.  
"You know what. I don't even care anymore- I'm not going to be there for long." Raven said to herself as she prepped herself up for walking into the main room where the party was to be held. She managed to keep her balance all the way down the corridor. The other Titans were in the room already waiting Terra's arrival to the T-shaped building and they were mingling when she entered.

.

Two people noticed Raven's entrance. Beastboy and Aqualad. Aqualad immeadiately knew who his conquest of the party would be, it was not new news that Raven and Beastboy were long seperated and that the single female Titan might need a shoulder to cry on or a rebound guy. Aqualad was willing to be that guy, even if it was just for one night. After all, it was his goal to get somewhere with every (of age) female Titan. Raven and Starfire were the last two on his list. And Beastboy? Well he was just noticing what she was wearing- of course he was surprised how soft her legs looked, and how small her feet were in those shoes and how much sexier she looked when she was reluctent to be somewhere- she had pouted her red-stained lips together. He watched as Raven headed immeadiatlely for the bar, nimbfully avoiding almost every Titan's conversation. She sighed with relief when she reached an empty barstool and crossed her legs to avoid flashing some suprised hero. Cyborg was getting a couple drinks from the refridgerator. He looked her up and down. Raven noticed this and just sighed.  
"Starfire and Kida." The cyborg got the jist. Those two girls and shopping... it was ok to go with one of them, but with both- you were doomed. "Wouldn't even let me wear leggings under this thing." She groaned as she poured herself a drink. When Cyborg turned his back she downed it in one and wiped the sides of her lips. Aqualad watched this with growing intensity- looked like his plan might be easier to achieve than earlier percieved.

Raven had downed five drinks by the time Terra arrived. She was still fairly sober- demon blood was very tolerent when it came to alcohol she'd found out. Terra had the whole surprised face going for her when she walked in to see all of the Titans in a room. Everyone cheered for her and there was explosions of party poppers. The blonde then mingled with the guests, hugging Starfire upon entry. She wouldn't even have noticed Raven if she went to get herself a drink.  
"Oh- Raven! Hi."  
"Welcome back." The empath said after gulping down a shot of vodka. The liquid sort of warmed up the back of her throat- she could feel it trailing down towards her stomach. "I hear you and Beastboy are no longer an item." She mused. Raven smiled crookedly at Terra's guilty expression.  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't know that you and B got _together_... If I did I wouldn't have-"  
"Told him to leave me? Heh. You would have, the two of you were 'in love'." Raven said coldly. "Why do you feel the need to apologise over that?"  
"Well... you had to take care of that baby all by yourself- I mean... I'd hate it if I was dumped when I was pregnant."  
"Forget it. Go and enjoy yourself or something." With that Raven dismissed her teammate and continued nursing her drinks. Terra got up unsurely but left the ebony-haired woman alone. "Azar..." she muttered. "Some people."

.

Cyborg was having the time of his life at the party. Since Raven's re-appearance he hadn't been out a whole much. Even hanging out with Kida and waxing the T-car didn't relax him like it used to. Everyone was congratulating him on the party, he had more or less did the whole thing himself.  
"Tall, dark and handsome? Come dance with me!" Bumble Bee said as she dragged him to the dancefloor. Despite having an official girlfriend he couldn't help but appreciate Bumble Bee's dress and new hairstyle.  
"What happened to your bun stlye?" He shouted over the heavy pounding bass.  
"Can't a girl let her hair down?" she teased in response.  
"Well, yeah. You just look... different."  
"Good different or bad different?"  
"It's cool..." The song ended and the two of them headed over to the bar for more drinks. Sure enough Raven was still nursing a drink, she acknowledged Bumble Bee with a nod.  
"Hey girl."  
"Bee."  
"I hear that kid of your's is a cutie." This made Raven smile... at least it looked like a smile.  
"You heard right. Maybe later you'll see her. I won't be in Kida's hooker heels or this fricking ridiculous dress then though."  
"You might hate the outfit, but you look good." By then Cyborg had fetched their respective favourite drinks.

Back on the dancefloor Bumble Bee asked him the question she'd been bursting to ask since she saw Raven.  
"So who got little miss darkness all dolled up?"  
"That was the work of Starfire and Kida."  
"See if it was Starfire I'd expect a lot of pink and oranges, not a bodycon LBD and those killer stilletoes."  
"Kida's really good at pursuading people to doing what she wants. She's probably the reason Raven's not wearing a dress identical to Star's."  
"Who is Kida anyway?"  
"She's this girl Raven met years ago, they're real close."  
"So she knows all you guys then?"  
"Yeah, she's got the kid's tonight."  
"Wow, you trust her a lot huh?"  
"Gotta trust my own girlfriend." he said proudly. Bumble Bee smirked.  
"Sparky you sly dog! You didn't even tell me!" she gave him a friendly punch in the arm before getting dragged off by Starfire who wanted to take part in _'the dance of the the butts' _to Freakaleesh. Funny thing is, Raven was probably most suited to dance to the song but she was busy seeing how much hard liqour she could consume in order to forget the whole night, but she wasn't joining in with with the other female Titans.

Maybe he should tell her to slow down... Aqualad was giving her a set of looks and so was Beastboy. The cyborg wasn't quite so sure how he should react to his newly-dumped best friend perving on the girl who could only be described as his little sister; especially as said little sister appeared to dispise every little bone in the changling's body. So he left it. As for Aqualad, he seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe he'd get Raven to socailise with the others.

.

It was about halfway through the night when Raven was finally getting a buzz from the alchohol. Her head was feeling light, oh what a wonderful feeling alcohol could give her. She was tapped on the shoulder by someone.  
"What?" Raven asked lifting her head up from the shelter of her arms. With one lazy eye she glimpsed dark hair. "Garth?"  
"Hey." He smirked. "You look good tonight."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah."  
"I look like a hooker. I can hardly walk in these shoes."  
"You don't." He assured her. "Besides... if you need any help walking you could lean on me." He suggested. Raven got up from her seat and tried to walk out. Aqualad was at her side in a second- holding her up when she almost fell over in her killer heels. "How about we just sit down and talk?" Raven nodded and leaned further into his side. "Here... I'll get you another drink."

.

On the other side of the room Beastboy watched as Raven and Aqualad got cosy together. The boy in blue had just said something that made Raven giggle almost spilling her drink- Raven _never_ giggled. He couldn't exactly interrupt could he? What would his reason be? Aqualad's master plan? Not a single one of the girls believed that Aqualad had a master plan to get with all of them. Bumblebee was first naturally- after she was rejected by Cyborg, then Jinx had a relapse during a relationship break with Kid Flash (now going as _The_ Flash), Kole was picked up one random Titan socail, Gnarrk was not pleased, Argent was seduced after the defeat of the Brain- she said it was the dark hair and unitard that got her and Terra? Well, Terra had a make out session with him on New Years- in her defence: "It was dark and he answered to 'Gar'!"... she had slapped him after the lights were turned on. The boy was a serial womaniser. Because he was so supposedly 'sweet' and 'caring' they never suspected anything of it.

Aqualad made the girls feel like they were using him. Especailly if he was pulling the good guy act- like now.

"Look... Ssstarfire." Bumble Bee slurred. "Look." The alien princess looked in the direction her friend was motioning towards. "Shh. Don't look like we're looking." Bumble Bee was looking at her teammate getting chummy with Raven. "I knew she'd pull in a dress like that." Bumble Bee continued.  
"Pull?" Starfire questioned innocently, "But I don't see her engaging in any physical movement with Aqualad."  
"She's not that kind of pulling silllly. I can only wonder what kind of physical movement she'll do with Aqualad." The Titan then burst into a giggle fit and leaned to rest her head on Argent's shoulder.  
"She's making innuendos Starfire." The English girl explained, "Basically that Raven and Aqualad will get... intimate..." It was then that Starfire's naturally orange face flushed slightly.  
"Oh..."

.

"Can I kiss you?" Aqualad asked her. Raven 'mhm'ed and leaned in with half-lidded eyes. She felt his palms on her cheeks and then moments later they were kissing. It was chaste, sweet and long. If she wasn't definately sure that Jared wasn't dead she could have sworn she was kissing him. His arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled closer. They _looked_ adorable, like they really were a couple in love, not like a 'merry- not drunk' girl and a manipulative womaniser.

"Aw." Starfire sighed, "I am most glad that Raven has found someone to be happy with. Are you not glad also?" The princess asked Beastboy. It seemed he just couldn't win. Terra was currently talking animatedly with Speedy- and avoiding him like the plague. Raven was making out with possibly the worst man-whore in Titan existance. Where was the whiskey when it was needed?  
"Yeah... Yeah... whatever." He turned away from the scene unfolding on the couch, saw Terra and Speedy holding hands then averted his eyes again. Raven and Aqualad were on their way out of the main room.

_No!_ He would not let Raven get used by this guy too!

.

Aqualad led her outside and carried her to her room. Her head was resting on his shoulder as his footsteps echoed through the empty corridor. They entered her room and he laid her gently on the bed- he got up but she pulled him back down.  
"Kiss me like before." she pleaded desperately. In the dark it was just as if Jared was there. When his mouth enveloped her's she buried her fingers in his dark hair. Soon his hand was trailing up her leg and pushing up the piece of cloth Kida and Starfire had called a dress.

He was kissing the juction of her neck and shoulder when Beastboy burst in.  
"Dude! Get the hell off of her!" The changeling all but screamed. He pulled the merman off of the bed and frog marched him out of the room. He closed the door after him and turned on the switch. Raven was sitting up and staring at him blankly not even attempting to cover her bare chest.  
"What the hell Garfeild!" She yelled. He covered his eyes thinking she was embarassed that she was half naked. "Why did you do that for?"  
"Hello? I just saved you from the biggest jerk out there!" he said lifting his arms up in anguish- she didn't get it. They _never_ got it. Why the hell didn't they get it?  
"Who said I wanted to be 'saved'?" the empath replied.  
"Oh come on!" He argued, "I know your boyfriend is dead but your gonna drown your sorrows in alcohol and get with that man-whore? Raven you could do _so_ much better." Each word he spoke he got closer to the bed, his voice getting louder and louder, inch by inch their faces were getting closer as they squared up for an argument.  
"Yeah like who?" she retorted. He grabbed her arms. "Well?"  
"I don't know- anyone but him."  
"Why do you even care?" she asked him.  
"Because we have a kid and I care for her _and_ you!"  
"Well if you did care about me you sure have a great way of showing it!"

"I do show you! Christ Raven you just brush it off." Raven turned her head to the side. "Do you want me to prove it?"  
"You could try. Most likely you'd fail." she spat at him. He pulled her into a vice-like hug and sat up. While she struggled against him he didn't budge.  
"I am not going to let go." he growled. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong." she hissed.  
"And that means that _everything_ is."

She fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't half as romantic as it sounded- they were both uncomfortable sitting upright in bed, she was cold from lack of anything but Beastboy's body and her underwear keeping her warm. And Beastboy- his only complaints would be that Raven's head was extremly heavy when she was asleep, and that because of her constant struggling he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

.

"Do you want to talk now?" he asked first thing in the morning.  
"No."  
"Then we'll just sit here till you want to talk it out."

At midday no one had even looked for them. It was probably best seeing as if they had, they would have been asked to help clean up before the children came back.  
"How about now? I bet you're bursting to go to the toilet."  
"No. I have something called bladder control. You're the one who needs to go."  
"I'll hold it in until you get talking sunshine."  
"Let me go."  
"No." Finally a thought came to Raven. She had powers! A black energy surrounded Beastboy's arms and pried them from her body. Instantly Raven got up- put on a T-shirt and headed for the bathroom. Leaving Beastboy stuck with his hands touching the ceiling.  
"Raven? Raven come back! I need to pee!"

She immerged an hour later, hair sopping wet and tied up with a small fluffy towel around her body. As she changed he watched her, the water reminded him that he needed to pee. _So_ badly.  
"Come on! Do you want me to pee on this bed? Or anywhere else in the room?"  
"Nope. But I figure you're going to be embarrassed and all I'd have to do is dispose of the sheets and matress."  
"Have some humanity woman!"  
"I'm half demon. I think I'd much rather torture you." she purred. The button down shirt she had on was sliding down her shoulders. She leaned foreward and pushed him down onto the bed. She ran her fingers up and down his sides lightly and began to kiss him hotly, ocaisonally biting him. Slowly she unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing from the night before, all the while trailing open mouthed kisses down his chest. Soon it was obvious as to what was poking through his trousers. With her job done Raven got up.  
"Wha-? Why're you stopping?"  
"And now you know how I felt last night."  
"Bitch."  
"Ass."  
"Whore."

_Slap_

"Call me that again. I dare you."  
"I said... _whore_." Raven punched him in the gut. With her anger taking control the magical bonds keeping Beastboy bound were released. He flipped them over so that he was on top. "That's what you would have been known as if you slept with Aqualad last night."  
"What?"  
"That guy is _such_ a player Raven. Every girl he's been with has been the talk of the nation for at least 3 months."  
"Huh?"  
"He's got a master plan- he gets a kick from sleepin' with super-chicks."  
"You are lying... I wasn't even with Aqualad last night!" Raven stayed quiet for a moment. She searched his memories. No deceit. No jokes. He was telling the truth.  
"I'm not. You were already hurt enough... you don't need that jerk and the paparazzi being the cherry on top of the cake. Do you trust that I care about you _now_?"  
"I wasn't with Aqualad. I don't know what you are talking about- all I remember is downing a round on shots and you bursting in my room. You interrupted me and... Jared?" she replied. But that didn't make any sense... Jared was dead. Dead and gone, buried in the earth, the whole six feet.  
"Raven... Jared's dead..."  
"I.. I know... I was there... I saw it. I saw him! Last night I swear it was him." Beastboy sat up. She wasn't feeling right. The alcohol must've messed with her perception.  
"That's alright Rae- I guess I understand... I mean I thought I saw Te-" He stopped mid-sentence... probably not the best idea to talk to her about Terra. "I was only looking out for you... believe me?" The empath nodded, "Good. And now I'm going to take care of this." he kissed the top of her head and headed out.

Raven sat by herself for a while... He stopped her from doing something that would cause a scandal. Maybe he didn't love her but at least he _cared_... wasn't that good enough for now?


End file.
